I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: Another Amuto Songfic to the song I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte. Tadase cheats on Amu and Utau dumps Ikuto at the same time. They meet in a night club. What do you think happens?


_**I Don't Wanna Be I Love**_

An Amuto Songfic

_**iluvdraco4life: Hi again everyone!!**_

_**Amu: Hiya!! :3**_

_**Ikuto:..zzzzz...**_

_**Amu: Ikuto**_

_**Ikuto:..zzzzz...**_

_**Amu: Ikuto!**_

_**Ikuto:..zzzzz...**_

_**Amu: IKUTO!!**_

_**Ikuto: -wakes up- Ah!! The silverware's in the dining room! Take anything you want but just don't hurt me!!**_

_**iluvdraco4life: -sweat drops- your the greatest guard cat in the universe aren't you.**_

_**Ikuto:- rubs back of head- hehe... but that's why you love me right?**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -shares glance with Amu-**_

_**Ikuto:...right?...**_

_**iluvdraco4life: Anyway I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. I don't own the song either... -sighs- A girl can dream right?**_

_**Ikuto: -chasing Amu around- You do love me right? I know you do Amu!!**_

_**Amu: EEK!! Help me Nicole-san!!**_

_**iluvdraco4life: -gets medieval flail- Come here Ikuto!! I'll show you some silverware!! -chases-**_

_**Amu: -panting- and this is a one-shot -pants- and the song is -pants-I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte. -pants-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Amu's POV)

**She's goin' out to forget they were together,**

**All that time he was takin' her for granted.**

**She wants to see if there's more,**

**Then he gave she's lookin' for.**

I need to get out of here! The memories are all around. Everything reminds me of _him._ Hotori Tadase. Even the very mention of his name send shudders down my spine and sends anger coursing through my veins. He cheated on me. Not for the first time either, but this is the last bloody straw. He took my popularity for granted so he could claw his way to power. No more will I take this bulgarity. I need to see if there's more to life than this.

**He calls her up he's trippin' on the phone,**

**Doesn't want her out there and alone.**

**I know she's movin' it no she's usin' it,**

**Now he's losin' it she don't care.**

My phone rings. Figures. He sleeps with some other woman and then calls to tell me it wasn't what it looked like, when I saw it with my own eyes. Yea right. That trick worked the first five times.

"Hinamori-san, it's not wha-"

"Yea, sure, cut the crap Tadase. Don't call me again you bastard _prince."_ I hang up as I say this. Let his new _girlfriend _deal with him now. He once said to me and I can quote, "Hinamori-san I care about you a lot. So, for me, can you please not go out after 9:00pm alone?" and as obedient as I was I replied "Of course not Tadase, for as long as you care about me I won't." Well I can safely say that he cares no more.

**Everbody put up your hands,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Feel the beat now if you got nothin' left,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Pickin' up now you gotta reason to live,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Feelin' good now don't be afraid to get down,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

I hop into my car. A Lamborghini to be exact. The one thing in the past 3 years of torture that I loved. Because being with Tadase was just that. Torture. I kick the engine to life and start driving. My brain doesn't know where I'm going but my hands and feet do. A few minutes later I stop in front of the local nightclub. I groan but decide to go in anyway. Everywhere I go men whistle and hoot at my appearance. I looked just like I did at Primary School. My pink hair was the same my golden eyes were the same. The only differences are that my body and my face have matured and filled out. Another difference is that my charas have gone back inside my heart because I am now 20. It's times like these I would actually like Ran cheering me, a hot cup of hot chocolate Cocoa from Suu and a pretty drawing from Miki. But it still wouldn't change the fact that I was cheated on. I figured, just now, that I don't wanna be i love.

**He was always given' her attention,**

**Workin' hard to find the things she mentioned.**

**He was dedicated but most suckers hate it,**

**That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate it.**

Tadase always told me that he paid for my living. He was right on some occasions. Wrong on most. I had a job as a singer. I was almost as popular as Honisha Utau. I was going to overpass her in popularity though. I paid for my car with the money I earnt. I bet the main thing he spent his money on were the hookers on the street. He was far from dedicated. I tried to appreciate the things he bought me, but to me they didn't have much meaning. I needed someone new in my life. Someone who would care for me properly.

**She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone,**

**Now he had to get up and he ain't comin' home now.**

**He's tryin' to forget her thats how he got with her,**

**When he first met her when they first got together.**

I was reading the newspaper the other day, once Tadase was finished and once he spilt coffee all over it, and who should be on the front cover but a certain perverted stalker feline and my rival Utau. It said that the relationship had been terminated because Tsukiyomi Ikuto had caught his former girlfriend in bed with her assistant manager, Sanjou Kairi. They say he's looking for someone else. "Well, well, well it looks like Ikuto and I are in the same boat now." I thought.

**Everybody put up your hands,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Feel the beat now if you got nothin' left,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Pickin' up now you gotta reason to live,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Feelin' good now don't be afraid to get down,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

I walk into the night club and am nearly deafened by the level of volume pounding from the speakers around the room. I walk half a meter into the room when some drunk guy comes up to me. "Hey gorgeoush, wanna dance which me?" "No." I answer bluntly. More men come over to me. "Come on darlin'. Don't be so snobbish." " I don't want to dance with any of you right now." "That's right," I hear a masculine voice say behind me. "She's with me tonight. Aren't you _Amu_." I slowly turned around to see the man behind me. He was at least 6 feet 3 inches, towering over my petite 5 foot 5 inches. He had hair as dark as the night itself and his eyes were like dark blue sapphires. "Ikuto." I whispered the name. He smirked as a blush slowly crept it's way onto my cheeks. "Come on _Amu_ let's dance." I let him lead me to the dance floor.

**To rub in..**

**To rub in..**

**To rub in..**

**You got nothin' to lose,**

**Don't be afraid to get down.**

**We break up it's something that we do now,**

**Everyone has got to do it sometime.**

**It's okay let it go,**

**Get out there and find some more.**

We slowly started dancing to the song. We started off holding each other at arms length but slowly we were drawn into each other.

**It's to late to be trippin' on the phone here,**

**Get off the wall you know everything is good here.**

**Stop what you're doin',**

**You don't wanna ruin,**

**The time that you got to,**

**Find a new one.**

We started to dance faster and closed whatever gap there was between us.

**Everybody put up your hands,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Feel the beat now if you got nothin' left,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Pickin' up now you gotta reason to live,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

**Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down,**

**Say I don't wanna be in love,**

**I don't wanna be in love.**

As the song started to finished we stepped off the dance floor. Then something unbelievable happened...

**Love..**

He kissed me.

**Love..**

And I liked it.

**Now you know what to do,**

**So come on be right though.**

As the heated kiss broke I looked into the eyes I loved when I first met him. "I love you Amu." He confessed. And it that moment that I realized that I was in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**iluvdraco4life: -drags back beat up Ikuto- Well what ya think?**_

_**Amu: It was good.**_

_**Ikuto: -shakes head- You love me Amu? Yes!! -does happy victory dance.- Woo Hoo!!**_

_**Amu: -glances at me- Nicole-san?**_

_**iluvdraco4life: -hits flail against palm menacingly.-**_

_**Ikuto: -gulps-**_

_**Amu: Well, if you don't want Ikuto to be bashed again please review.**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -chasing Ikuto- Come back here you cowardly perverted cat!**_

_**Ikuto: PLZE REVIEW -misses near swipe- EEK!!**_


End file.
